Hey Wind Take Me Home!
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: A series of One Shots from Dreamworks' Rise of the Guardians. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.
1. Family Beliefs

TITLE: Family Beliefs  
SUMMARY: The Guardians try to protect the small village of Burgess from Pitch, but the young Overland can see another protector.

* * *

I saw was clutching to mummy while the Boogieman attacked us. Santa, Easter Rabbit, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman were fighting him but we were losing.

The village cannot deal with anymore. Only three months ago, my brother drowned, then there was a blizzard in our village and now this. We can't take anymore.

Santa's swords were made useless, the Bunny's wooden things went missing, the fairy cannot fly and the Sandman was protecting us.

"We need to get them to ... " started the fairy but the bunny stopped him in the funny accent.

"No, he's only been around for three months we can't" said the bunny.  
"I sorry, have to say yes" said Santa.

"Fine, but when it fails, don't come crying to me" said the Bunny. The Fairy ran to us and sat on her knees.

She sprinkled funny thing that she had sprinkled on us before, that allowed the parents to see them on us again.

"You called?" a voice that was so heartbreaking familiar to me.

We turned and saw him.

He had white hair and blue eyes but he was still the same. He's my brother.  
"Yes, we need help" said Santa.

"Your fighting wrong" said my brother.

"How should we be fighting, oh great one?" asked the Bunny but I was still staring at my brother. I knew my parents were doing the same.

Jack stood up and flew over to stand in front of us.

"You have kids here, have a little fun" smirked Jack and a snowball appeared in his hand. He threw it at the boogieman. It struck him in the face and I giggled, that was such a thing Jack would do.

I then listened and saw that other people were laughing.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" a kid yelled and Jack made it snow, and we started to pelt the Boogieman until he disappeared.

I stared over at Jack and saw that he was glaring at the Bunny.

"Well done, you saved the day by sending him away for 300 years" taunted the Bunny.

"Shove off, you stupid kangaroo" said Jack, he still had his Shepherd staff.

"I'm a bunny" glared the Bunny.

The wind started to blow really quickly and that got all the myths and Jack alert.

"Sorry, but I gotta go" shrugged Jack and he jumped onto a roof.

"Bye Jack!" I yelled. He looked at me, smiled and flew away.

No one remembers that day, sometimes I have problems remembering the legend Jack has become. The bringer of Winter.


	2. Seeing is Believing

TITLE: Seeing Is Believing  
SUMMARY: Jamie's POV of when he meet Jack Frost.

* * *

The rabbit hopped in the air around my room and eventually burst into snow drops. Wait... snow?

I froze and remember something my mum told me as a snowflake landed on my nose.

_"Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose"_

"Jack Frost" I wondered.

"Did you just say?" a voice behind me said.

"Jack Frost" I said.

"You said" said the voice and I slowly turned.

There, standing behind me, was a sixteen year old pale skinned, white haired boy.

"Jack Frost" I said slowly, he was real?

"That's right, but but that's me, Jack Frost, that's my name, you said my name" he said.

I continued to stare at him.

"Wait, can can you hear me?" he asked, getting close to my face. I nodded.

"Wait, can can can you see me?" he asked. I nodded.

"He see's me ... he see's me" whispered Jack Frost. He cheered and back flipped, landing on my desk, he smiled at me.

"You just made it snow!" I yelled.

"I know!" yelled Jack.

"In my room!" I yelled.

"I know!" Jack yelled.

"Your real?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We do you think it is that brings you all the blizzards and the snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" Jack asked me.

"That was you?" I asked.

"That was me" he pointed to himself.

"Cool" I cheered.

"I know" smiled Jack.

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and the ... ?" I began to ask.

"Real, real, every single one of us is real" he gave me my rabbit back.

"I knew it!" I jumped on my bed, I knew it!

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry if I got any of this wrong. **


	3. Groundhog Problems

TITLE : Groundhog Problems  
SUMMARY : The Groundhog has a complaint and visits the Guardians for help.

* * *

The Groundhog would say he was hopping mad, but that was insinuate that he was a rabbit, and he was most not. He was furious.

That horrible Jack Frost had made it snow ... again. No matter how times he told that child not to make it snow on his territory, he still does it and know he has to complain to the Guardians. That means that he has to face that horrible rabbit.

He arrived at Norths, and walked up to the man himself.

"I need to complain to the Guardians" he said.

"Okay, why?" asked North as he alerted the other Guardians.

"I'll tell you when you four are here" said the Groundhog.

"Five" said North.

"Since when has it been five?" asked the Groundhog.

"Since there an incident a few months ago and we have not had time to tell anyone yet" said North just as Bunny arrived.

"Oh, no not you" said Bunny as he glared at the Groundhog.

"Can't say that it is a pleasure myself" said the Groundhog and then Tooth arrived. She was chattering away to her mini-tooths. Then Sandman arrived.

"Since the Guardians I know about are here, I am here to complain about Jack Frost" said the Groundhog.

"What did he do now?" asked a voice behind him.

"He made it snow on an area he has been banned from by me" said the Groundhog.

"Did he?" asked North.

"Yes, and I am sick of it" said the Groundhog.

"But is it not winter there?" asked Tooth.

"Yes ... but ... " began the Groundhog.

"What you have us do?" asked North.

"Make it stop!" yelled the Groundhog.

"Vote, who says Jack does what ever he wants" said Bunny.

"Me" said five voices.

"How is that fair?" asked the Groundhog.

"Jack Frost has a higher status than you, and he is in his rights to make it snow on winter" said North.

"How on earth does that lowlife winter spirit have a higher status than me?" asked the Groundhog.

"I am the new Guardian after all" Jack Frost walked in front of the Guardian.


	4. Groundhog Problems 2

TITLE : Groundhog Problems part 2  
SUMMARY : The Groundhog has a complaint and visits the Guardians for help.

* * *

To say he was mad, would be an understatement.

The Groundhog knows many other spirits, himself included, who would give their all and so much more to become a guardian, and yet the youngest of them all becomes one without even trying.

"HOW ON THE MOON DID YOU BECOME A GUARDIAN!" yelled the Groundhog.

Jack quickly jumped into the air.

"I saved the children" said Jack.

"So do we all" said the Groundhog.

"When was the last time you hung around with a child?" asked Tooth.

"We aren't made to hang around with children, we are made to make them smile" said the Groundhog.

"So, never?" asked Bunny.

"Why on earth do you need to hang around with them?" asked the Groundhog.

"To understand them" smiled Jack.

"Why would you need to understand them?" asked the Groundhog.

"To know what they are like, to know what they like, to understand their moods" smiled Jack.

"And I suppose you would?" asked the Groundhog.

"Before the calling came out, I was hanging out with Jamie and Sophie, two children who helped me to believe in myself so ... I know kids. And I also know when winter is and where it is, and it is my job to help it, sooo ... leave me to my job or I will freeze you in your stupid hole in the hopes that you will never come up" said Jack.

The Groundhog was shocked.

"You have no right to talk to me like that" said the Groundhog.

"I am a Guardian, I have every right."


	5. But He's An Elemental

TITLE: But He's An Elemental  
SUMMARY: The other spirits hear about a new spirit.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Cupid asked Groundhog.

"About Jack Frost, yeah" said Groundhog.

"You've heard more than me, I only heard that there is a new spirit" said Cupid.

"Well, he;s an was made by Man In Moon, and he control winter" said Groundhog with a smile. It was not often that he found out something before Cupid.

"Are you sure, only Mother Nature makes the elemental spirits" said Cupid.

"I'm positive" said Groundhog.

"Jack Frost" muttered Cupid, "does not sound like much."  
"I heard that he was a kid" said Groundhog.

"And who did you hear this from?" asked Cupid.

"Dracula" said Groundhog.

"Why on earth were you with him again?" asked Cupid.

"He's a fun guy" said Groundhog with a shrug.

Cupid rolled his eyes.


	6. Sing

TITLE: Sing  
SUMMARY: The Guardians learn what Jack' favourite song is.

* * *

North and Bunny were arguing about what was more important. Tooth and Sandy was watching them.

They stopped when they heard a weird sound.

They walked over to a door.

"North, what's up there?" asked Bunny.

"Jack's room" said North.

What if something or someone was attacking Jack.

Sandy stopped them from going up and made a music note appear above his head.

"That's Jack?" asked Tooth and she flew past Sandy and stopped at his door and the other three followed. They listened.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls._

_Everytime that you lose it_

_Sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart, sing it till your nuts_

_Sing it out for the one that'll hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the word!_

"Wow, he can really sing" whispered North and they left Jack to his singing.

"Wonder what song that was" thought North.

* * *

This is for my little sister, who's favourite band split up.


	7. Bored

TITLE: Bored.  
SUMMARY: Jack Frost is bored.

* * *

"North?" Jack said following the large RUssian around his home.

"Yes?" asked North.

"I'm bored" said Jack.

"Well find something to do" said North and he closed and locked the door to his work room.

Jack sighed and left.

* * *

Bunny was hoping around, making sure all his eggs were okay.

Jack appeared beside him.

"Hey Frostbite" said Bunny.

"Bunny?" asked Jack.

"Yes?" asked Bunny.

"I'm bored" said Jack and Bunny looked at him.

"Your really bored" he said and Jack nodded.

"Do you wanna help me out?" asked Bunny.

Jack looked at all the eggs that he to be decorated.

"I'm fine" said Jack and he left.

* * *

Tooth was flying around her castle. All her baby tooths were flying around.

Jack appeared beside her.

"Hey Tooth, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Jack.

"Why?" asked Tooth.

"I'm bored" said Jack.

"Have you asked North or Bunny or Sandy if they can do something for you?" asked Tooth.

"North and Bunny" said Jack.

"Try Sandy, I'm sure he would have something for you to do" smiled Tooth as Jack left.

* * *

North called a meeting of the guardians and Tooth and Bunny arrived quickly.

"Has he been to see you as well?" asked North.

"Yep, ask him if he wanted to decorate my eggs, he said no" said Bunny.

"Ask me if he wanted to help, sent him to Sandy"smirked Tooth.

"Why did I not think of this?" asked North as said Sanman floated through the window.

"Where's Jack?" asked Bunny.

Sandy created an image of a bed.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	8. Mother Knows Best

TITLE: Mother Knows Best  
SUMMARY: Jamie's mother still remembers that story told by her great something Grandmother.

* * *

"Who's Jack Frost?" my son asked.

"No one, honey" I told him as I picked Sophie up and went back into the house.

Well, I think he was no one. My mother would tell me a story told to her by her mother, and her mother, and her mother, all the way back to when we were just settlers in the land.

Her name was Emma Overland Frost, and in the story I am told that she had a older brother called Jack.

_Now Emma's brother would live for the snow. During Summer, Autumn and Spring, he would be unhappy, and everyone would look forward to winter to be able to hear his stories and see him do what no one else would do. _

_Run around in his bare feet. _

_He would hang from trees, wear antlers and prance around and scare all the children silly. _

_Everyone loved Jack, Jackson Overland Frost. _

_One year however Jackson Overland Frost died in one of the greatest duties. _

_Being a big brother. _

_He saved Emma by pulling her out of the way of cracking ice and he ended up falling underneath the ice and he drowned. _

_But Emma would tell her daughters and they would tell their daughters and sons, about how winter was full of fun and joy and how she would sometimes hear his laughter in the wind. _

A few nights later, I heard Jamie talking to someone and being the mother I am asked.

"Jamie, who are you talking too?"

"Jack Frost" he replied.

Maybe Emma really did hear her brother laughing on the wind.

Or maybe I should take Jamie to a doctor.


	9. Thoughts

TITLE : Thoughts  
SUMMARY : A random spirit thinks on when he first met Jack Frost, and then again at the New Guardian Revealing Party.

* * *

Wow, I remember when I met Jack Frost for the first time. He was loud, annoying, and freezing a boy to the monkey frame. Why he was doing this to a random boy, I do not know but I did what any respected spirit would and went to talk to him.

I yelled at the guy and he just stared at me before flying away. What a werido. I did not even know what he was called at that point until I heard some other spirits talk about that annoying Jack Frost, who has no responsibilities.

Around 200 years after I met Jack Frost, the Man In Moon contacted us and told us that there was a New Guardian party and we all attended at North's place.

North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were standing on the balcony looking down on us all, as is the way of life.

Groundhog, what a idiot, started to shout at someone and I saw that it was Jack Frost.

Why was he here?

"Everyone, Hush" shouted North and everyone turned to look at North, even though everyone glanced at Jack Frost every now and then.

"As you all know, a new Guardian was recently chosen and we would like to invite him up" said Tooth and a gasp was heard when Jack Frost shot up to join the Guardians.

I could only stare at the hoodied Jack Frost, eye wide.


	10. Dora the Exploder

TITLE: Dora The Exploder  
SUMMARY : The guardians learn something new about Jack,

* * *

North had called a meeting, Jack sat on the window, as per usual, Tooth flew above them all talking to her mini fairies, Bunny and North were arguing, and Sandy was sleeping when Phil ran into the room.

He was covering his ears.

"What is it?" asked Jack and looked at North when Phil spoke in Yetish.

"He says an evil thing is being made" he replied and the Guardians went into the main room to see all the Yetis running around with their ears covering or stuffed with the poor elfs, who were also screaming.

Jack soon caught the problem.

It was that thing.

With it's horrible voice.

Why do children even like it?

"Swiper no Swiping, Swiper no Swiping".

Furious, Jack raised his staff and the threat was soon eliminated.


End file.
